Rompiendo promesas por ti
by Vir-a-secas
Summary: Hermione y Severus tienen algo pendiente. ¿Podrán arreglarlo o seguirá como hasta ahora?
1. Chapter 1

_**Vida nueva, encuentros viejos**_

Frente a la cabaña podía verse la fina lluvia resbalar por las hojas de un viejo roble. El día había amanecido lluvioso y un hombre, el que habitaba esa cabaña, había encontrado su diversión en ello. Desde hacía horas no apartaba su vista de aquel noble árbol, se había propuesto contar cada gota que cayese, había encontrado su pequeña y tranquila diversión.

Sus negros cabellos enmarcaban un serio rostro. Su nariz ganchuda, sus finos labios y sus negros ojos eran un cuadro digno de contemplar. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca semi abierta que dejaba entrever un pálido torso, cubierto apenas por una fina capa de vello. Su vestuario lo completaban unos vaqueros negros y unas raídas zapatillas negras con una serpiente verde en el centro.

Tras horas observando el exterior el hombre decidió levantarse y con paso rápido se dirigió al sótano, dónde emanaba un vapor rosáceo que indicaba que la poción ya estaba terminada. Con sumo cuidado tomó una pequeña muestra y la introdujo en un frasco, para más tarde enviarla a través de su vieja lechuza. Tras limpiar los restos de la poción decidió salir, un paseo por el Londres muggle no le iba a hacer daño.

Se miró por unos instantes en el espejo para acomodar su pelo. Salió al exterior de la cabaña encargándose antes de establecer en su casa las protecciones necesarias. Miró a un lado y a otro y tras asegurarse que nadie lo veía se apareció en un pequeño barrio londinense que se hallaba completamente vacío.

En otro lugar una muchacha de unos 21 años luchaba por domar su cabello frente al espejo del baño. Consiguió alisar su pelo, que hasta hacía unos segundos parecía una escoba castaña y decidió maquillarse para tapar las ojeras. Hoy era el día de su compromiso así que no podía ir con cualquier cosa. Escogió un sencillo vestido marrón palabra de honor y unos tacones del mismo color.

Decidió salir antes de tiempo y aparecerse en un solitario callejón para ir paseando hasta el lugar donde se había citado. Cerró bien su abrigo, y abriendo su paraguas comenzó a caminar por las empapadas calles londinenses. De pronto algo llamó su atención, un escaparate lleno de bombones. Abrió los ojos como platos, adoraba el chocolate, decidió entrar y darse un pequeño capricho.

Mientras la joven de cabellos castaños saciaba sus ansias de chocolate, un hombre la observaba con detenimiento desde el otro lado del cristal. Un ruido le hizo desviar la vista y para cuando volvió su atención al interior de la tienda la joven ya no se encontraba allí.

- Profesor Snape-dijo la joven que se había situado a las espaldas del hombre.

El hombre se giró con sorpresa y clavó sus negros ojos en los melados de la muchachita castaña.

- Señorita Granger-le contestó el hombre en su tono habitual.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos minutos. Ninguno se atrevía a romper el contacto visual y mucho menos a hablar después de tanto tiempo. Hermione era sin duda la que estaba más nerviosa. Aún podía recordar aquellos finos labios posarse sobre los suyos el día de la batalla final, cuando Voldemort había muerto al fin. Tras eso nadie había vuelto a ver a Severus Snape, del que se decía que vivía en una montaña.

- Bueno Granger me alegro de haberla visto- dijo Snape rompiendo aquel momento- pero debo seguir mi camino.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione sin pensarlo.

- No la comprendo- respondió el profesor.

- ¿Por qué el beso?- espetó

- No sé de qué me está hablando y ahora si me disculpa tengo prisa.

Severus se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a una cabizbaja Hermione Grager a la que una solitaria lágrima parecía resbalarle por su rostro. Sintió deseos de volver y consolarla pero no podía ser. Demasiadas explicaciones que dar. Sin duda haberse quedado mirando había sido un error.

Hermione por su parte tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y secándose los ojos se dirigió a su destino mientras degustaba uno de esos dulces, con un nombre resonando en su cabeza Severus Snape. Cuando llegó al restaurante, donde le esperaban para anunciar su compromiso, se miró en un pequeño espejo de bolsillo antes de entrar y dibujando una falsa sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a saludar a los presentes.

Tardó mucho tiempo en mirar al que sería su futuro marido. Ronald Weasley. Pelirrojo, ojos azules, musculado… Lo besó con fingida pasión y se sentó a su lado intentando parecer la novia perfecta. Molly la observaba desde el otro extremo de la mesa con el ceño fruncido. "Algo no anda bien", pensó la mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

La puerta de la cabaña se cerró con fuerza y Severus cayó de rodillas en el suelo. El encuentro lo había derrotado. Viejos recuerdos llegaron a su mente entre ellos el beso que le había dado tras la victoria en la batalla. Nunca supo por qué lo había hecho, simplemente al girarse y ver esos ojos melados brillar su cuerpo reaccionó por él, y decidió besarla.

Tras ese beso decidió huir. No era ningún cobarde, y estaba claro que Hermione no podía ser la única causa de su marcha. El haber matado a Dumbledore aún sabiendo que él mismo se lo había pedido, sobrevivir a Nagini, revelarle sus más íntimos secretos a Potter… Todo eso lo había hecho salir corriendo en busca de algo más tranquilo.

Hermione comía sin ganas. Estaba ausente y ante los comentarios de su novio no podía hacer otra cosa que asentir sin sentido. No podía olvidar el encuentro con su profesor. Sus ojos negros y aquel aire misterioso que siempre lo acompañaba, se le antojaba a Hermione más atractivo que nunca. "No puedo pensar así. Aquello solo fue un beso de celebración y yo me voy a prometer con Ron, simplemente es una locura" pensaba la castaña.

Acabaron la comida y tras una charla amena entre comensales, Ronald Weasley se levantó y mirando a su novia hizo la pregunta que todos estaban esperando.

Hermione Jane Granger, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La pregunta por supuesto no la pillaba por sorpresa. Había esperado mucho tiempo y por fin llegaba, pero no sabía por qué ahora mismo no quería saber nada de matrimonios. Solo quería volver a ver a Severus. Miró a su alrededor y vio las caras de todos los allí presentes esperando con una sonrisa su respuesta. Y ésta no se hizo esperar…

Claro que quiero Ronald Weasley- respondió lo más feliz que podía.

Tras varias felicitaciones y abrazos el encuentro dio a su fin. Harry y Ginny se fueron junto a los señores Weasley, así como los padres de Hermione, mientras que Ron y ella decidieron quedarse para dar un corto paseo por Londres. Agarrados de la mano iban hablando de donde vivirían cuando se casaran y de cómo sería todo.

Deberíamos vivir cerca de la Madriguera, ya sabes para cuando tengamos hijos y eso que mi madre esté cerca - dijo Ron.

Pero Ron, aún tendremos que esperar algunos años para tener hijos. Acabo de entrar en el Ministerio y me absorbe todo mi tiempo, además no quiero vivir tan cerca de tus padres.

Vamos Hermione, con mi trabajo de guardian en los Chuddley Cannons no hace falta que trabajes.

¿Pretendes que me convierta en tu madre? ¿Cuidando de seis hijos y teniendo como única aspiración que la cena esté lista? Yo no quiero ser Molly, quiero ser Hermione Ganger.

Lo mejor será que dejemos esta conversación-cortó Ron de repente- Tengo que irme a casa, mi madre, esa mujer sin aspiraciones, necesita ayuda para acabar con la plaga de gnomos del jardín.

Y dándole un casto beso en la boca se fue. Hermione se quedó abatida. No quería ser de esas mujeres que se quedaban en casa esperando vivir la vida a través de sus maridos. No. Ella quería ser alguien, quería trabajar realizarse. Quizás la forma de decírselo a Ron no había sido la más adecuada, tampoco es que no valorase a Molly, es más la adoraba, pero definitivamente ella no quería ser así.

Con esos pensamientos se dirigió a su apartamento. Se desvistió y pensó que lo mejor sería darse un baño para relajarse. Había sido un día duro. Mañana hablaría con Ron y le pediría disculpas. Pero ahora solo quería reflexionar.

En otro lado Severus bebía un wiskey de fuego mirando a la chimenea. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. El alcohol iba haciendo mella en él y en esos instantes ansiaba ver a Granger aunque solo fuese un instante. Se negaba a él mismo el estar enamorado, simplemente le parecía una atracción que necesitaba satisfacer.

Hermione hundía su cabeza una y otra vez en la bañera. Tenía su mirada aún en la cabeza y no podía evitar pensar que estaría haciendo ahora su ex-profesor de pociones. Con el vapor y el aroma a jazmín que había en el cuarto de baño se quedó dormida. Y en sus sueños solo se aparecía él, Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

Los primeros rayos se colaban por la ventana de su habitación. El despertador sonó y con un gemido de frustración apagó el dichoso aparato. No había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche y hoy le esperaba un día nefasto. Desayunó y tras arreglarse se dirigió al Ministerio para un día más de trabajo. Allí coincidió con Arthur, su futuro suegro. Le regaló una sonrisa y se encerró en su oficina.

En la cabaña un resacoso Snape comenzaba a desperezarse. Sin ni siquiera desayunar se encerró en el sótano. Tenía que hacer más poción para enviársela de nuevo. Si no fuese por ese encargo "especial" habría dejado las pociones hace tiempo. Mezclando y mezclando se le pasaron las horas. Ahora solo le faltaba una semana de reposo a la poción para que adquiriese la consistencia adecuada.

Tras observar el exterior decidió que necesitaba aire. Se dio una ducha rápida y después de vestirse se apareció en el barrio muggle del día anterior. Caminó sin rumbo algo raro en un hombre como él. Se paró en la chocolatería donde el día anterior había observado a Granger comprar. No supo por qué pero algo le impulsó a entrar. Un sentimiento goloso lo había invadido. Sin duda Snape se estaba haciendo viejo, su resistencia a los placeres comenzaba a fallarle.

Hermione sintió que se ahogaba en su despacho así que pensó que lo mejor sería salir a ordenar sus pensamientos. Además hoy cenaría en la Madriguera y debía llevar algo para aplacar el enfado de su prometido. Caminó durante un largo rato. De pronto se paró. Una escena la había dejado paralizada. Un Severus Snape sonriente sentado a la entrada de un parque comiendo bombones con una tranquilidad impropia de él. Verlo así la hizo sonreír embobada.

¿Me da uno?- le preguntó Hermione, qué había decidido acercarse sin que éste se diese cuenta.

¿Perdón?- respondió Snape, el cual no había visto a la muchacha acercarse y no la había reconocido.

¿Qué si me da un bombón? ¿O acaso se lo ha robado a algún niño indefenso y no quiere compartir su botín?

Vaya, vaya. La educada sabelotodo está perdiendo los modales- dijo el profesor con su habitual tono sarcástico.

Le extendió la caja y Hermione, satisfecha por haber conseguido algo de Severus, tomó uno de los bombones y se lo llevó a la boca con una exquisita delicadeza, algo que no pasó desapercibido para su ex -profesor de pociones. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio aquel pedazo de chocolate rozar los labios de la castaña y entrar en su boca sin problemas. Ella se dio cuenta de que la observaba y no tardo en sonrojarse.

Se giró para mirarlo y se encontró con unos oscuros ojos que la miraban con hambre, con una lujuria desconocida para ella. "Diablos debo estar volviéndome loca, es imposible que Snape me desee" pensaba con disgusto. Y allí seguían con la vista clavada el uno en el otro. Fue el profesor quien rompió el contacto visual.

¿Cómo es que no está en el Ministerio?- le preguntó Snape intentando sacar tema.

No podía concentrarme pero, ¿usted como sabe qué trabajo para el Ministerio?

¿Sabe Granger? Que me haya desaparecido por un tiempo no quiere decir que haya perdido mi capacidad para leer.

¡Oh, el Profeta! Lo siento no recordaba que lo habían publicado.

Publican tantas cosas. Como lo de su noviazgo con Weasley-soltó de repente.

Vaya pues si que se ha estado documentando, ¿sabe también que nos prometimos ayer o soy la primera en darle la noticia?- le espetó ella esperando una reacción que nunca llegó.

Su vida no me interesa señorita Granger simplemente quería dejarle claro que no soy un estúpido que no sabe ni leer un mísero periódico.

Y tras ese comentario mordaz se levantó bruscamente pero una mano alrededor de su brazo le impidió moverse del sitio.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aún estoy investigando para saber como contestar reviews y al no ocurrírseme una forma mejor, he decidido subir un capítulo de agradecimientos. Sinceramente me ha agradado enormemente que hayáis dejado algún que otro comentario y siendo alguno autor de fanfics que me tenían enganchada y que fueron la razón de que quisiera escribir uno, lanzarme a la aventura vamos.

Había pensado en dejar el fanfic un poco apartado, no estoy en un buen momento y la verdad no me hubiese gustado plasmarlo en la historia; pero abiertamente os digo que con esos pocos comentarios me habéis animado a seguir. Espero vuestras críticas con ansia pues me gustaría mejorar y como mejor se hace es aprendiendo con los demás.

Y bueno lo dicho GRACIAS!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lo bueno si es breve dos veces bueno**_

Se quedó parado, como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada. Giró su cabeza instintivamente y se quedó mirando fijamente a la mano que se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo. La cara de Hermione era un poema. Aún no se explicaba por qué lo había parado así, pero ya era tarde para lamentos.

- Espere-suplicó Hermione.

- ¿Qué quiere ahora señorita Granger?- replicó Snape guardando las formas.

- Siento si antes le he parecido ofensiva pero, ¿usted nunca baja la guardia? Siempre sarcástico, haciendo sentir a los demás por debajo de usted.

- No veo la necesidad de ser amable con usted. De hecho usted misma se busca mis comentarios, he tratado de irme y me ha sujetado, ¿acaso le gusta que yo le hable así?

Eso último lo dijo en un susurro y Hermione comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, era tan endemoniadamente sexy. Y sí porque negarlo, le encantaba ese tono de autosuficiencia pero también necesitaba encontrar aceptación en las palabras de Snape, algo que la hiciese sentir alguien, no una simple ex alumna con tendencia al sabelotodismo.

No supo el por qué lo hizo pero tuvo la necesidad. Severus había quedado justo delante de ella, y sin más preámbulos acercó su rostro al de él y le besó en los labios. No era un beso normal, tampoco apasionado, pero estaba cargado de algo que en esos momentos ninguno de los dos podía explicar. Prolongaron ese beso durante unos segundos que parecieron años.

El la apartó con cuidado y cuando ella trató de explicarse le tapo los labios con su dedo índice para indicarle que lo dejara estar. En el fondo no quería disculpas, había sentido ese beso tan dentro que no quería que nada lo estropease. Reparó su atención en los bombones que había estado comiendo hasta hacía un momentos. Y recordando el instante en el que ella se había llevado uno de esos deliciosos chocolates a sus labios tomó uno y lo alargó hacia la boca de Hermione, dejándola anonadada. Ella se dejo llevar y tras rozar levemente el chocolate abrió la boca y el profesor lo introdujo despacio sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Tras depositar el bombón en su boca retiró la mano rozando los labios. Era un momento tan dulce… Pero como en un cuento de hadas la princesa tuvo que irse. Miró su reloj, había quedado en ir a la Madriguera a las nueve y eran ya las ocho y media, y ni siquiera había comprado algo para la cena.

No sabía como despedirse de Snape. Decidió acercarse y con ternura besarle la mejilla. Tras eso se desapareció, dejando a un profesor parada con una sonrisa en la boca tan amplia que cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que se había ganado el premio gordo. Y en parte así era. Lástima que el premio le hubiese durado tan poco.

Hermione sentía que iba a volar. No sabía lo que le pasaba exactamente con su profesor de pociones. Pero sin duda la hacía sentir tan viva. De pronto Ron se apareció en su mente, quería sentirse culpable pero en esos momentos no podía. Con una botella de vino de elfo y un ramo de flores se apareció en casa de su prometido. Éste al verla aparecer olvidó de su enfado y besó a su novia como si llevase semanas sin verla. Ella le correspondió intentando poner el mimo énfasis que Ron, pero algo en su interior se lo impidió.

Algo no estaba bien.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Siento, pienso...me canso**_

Bueno cielos míos. No es que me estén quedando los capítulos muy grandes pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Espero que os esté gustando y a ver si me pongo las pilas que por h o por b no puedo dedicarle todo el tiempo que quisiera.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Como siempre todos se habían reunido, así era siempre en casa de los Weasley. Percy había vuelto tras la derrota de Voldemort y toda la familia se había unido aún más. Los gemelos como siempre iban de un lado para otro con sus bromas a cuestas, Bill y Charly eran los únicos ausentes, pero ya se sabe a alguien le tenía que tocar trabajar duro.

Ginny y Harry se besuqueaban al otro extremo de la mesa y Ron y Hermione…Ellos simplemente se miraban. En sus ojos había cariño pero faltaba algo o al menos eso pensaba Hermione. Recordó sin querer el beso que horas antes había compartido con su profesor y como su estómago se había vuelto un nudo cuando tuvo que dejarlo allí plantado. Deseaba tanto volver a verlo, pero Ron no se merecía eso. Él la quería pero, ¿era suficiente?

Sacudió su cabeza y trató de participar más en la velada. Se acercó a la señora Weasley para ayudarla a recoger y luego salió al jardín para disfrutar viendo a sus amigos jugar un pequeño partido de quiditch. La noche iba bien pero llegó la hora de irse. Al día siguiente debía trabajar y no podía ir agotada, pues la jornada prometía ser dura.

En su cabaña Severus leía tranquilamente frente a la chimenea. Por primera vez se sentía tranquilo. Sus manos pasaban las páginas con delicadeza, la misma con la que horas atrás había rozado los labios de Hermione. "Granger, ¿qué me ha hecho?" pensaba Snape. En su interior se repetía que era tan solo una atracción pasajera que una vez saciada lo dejaría en paz, pero no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago indescriptible.

Se levantó de su vieja butaca. Por primera vez se sentía cansado, pero no por trabajar ni por espiar, estaba cansado de darle vuelta a nuevos sentimientos. De rememorar antiguos recuerdos y alguno de los nuevos. Se tumbó en la cama y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos se cerraron y su mente se sumió en un sueño profundo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Llegada y triunfo**_

Intranquila se removía entre las sábanas. No podía dejar de pensar en él, de oler su perfume, de sentirlo. Su nombre resonaba en su cabeza sin cesar y no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaría en ese momento y sobre todo con quién. De pronto sintió un vuelco en el estómago y un fuerte mareo se apoderó de ella. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa. Unos segundos más tarde sintió como su cuerpo chocaba contra una superficie dura.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Varios cuadros colgaban de una pared de madera y al fondo se podía ver una chimenea junto a la cual se podía ver una vieja butaca. Giró su rostro para encontrarse directamente con unas escaleras y tratando de no hacer ruido se decidió a subirlas, a pesar del miedo que tenía. Cuando llegó arriba observó cada una de las puertas hasta fijar por completo su atención en la que estaba al fondo del pasillo.

Snape se despertó sobresaltado. Un crujido había puesto fin a sus sueños y aunque no había vuelto a escuchar nada sus sentidos de espía estaban despiertos al cien por cien. Se levantó y cuando estaba a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta alguien lo hizo por él. La puerta se abrió lentamente y él no pudo hacer más que levantar la varita y ponerla en el cuello de su intruso.

Temblando de arriba abajo Hermione intentó buscar un interruptor para encender la luz, a pesar de la varita que en esos momentos se encontraba clavada en su cuello. Estaba aterrada y no conseguía que el valor Griffyndor asomara por alguna parte. Cuando por fin su mano dio con el interruptor sus ojos se abrieron como platos al comprobar quien era su captor.

¿Granger?- dijo Severus sin tener consciencia de sus palabras, pues era más que evidente que era la castaña quien se encontraba frente a él.

Pro… Profesor-titubeó ella.

¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

Pues no sé. Yo estaba durmiendo y de pronto caí aquí.

El profesor alzó una ceja a modo de incredulidad pues no creía que aquello fuese un mero accidente. Fue en ese momento cuando se fijó en Hermione, la cual solo llevaba un escueto camisón. La miró desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de sus cabellos y no pudo dejar de pensar que estaba ante una verdadera mujer, y muy hermosa además. "Si pudiera hacerla mía solo una vez", pensaba Severus.

Hermione por su parte había perdido el miedo, y una leve vergüenza se extendía por todo su ser. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver como su profesor la analizaba y más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía frente a ella al mismísimo Severus Snape cubierto tan solo por un largo pantalón negro de pijama, ya que su torso se encontraba descubierto. Éste aunque pálido, tenía un torso bien marcado con muy poco vello. "Por Merlín si tan solo pudiese pasar con él una noche seguro que todo lo que siento se acabaría" pensaba la castaña.

No se dieron cuenta de cuando se habían acercado el uno al otro, pero ahora se encontraban casi pegados y con los ojos fijos el uno en los del otro. Él podía notar la respiración entrecortada de Hermione muy cerca de sus labios y sin poder, ni querer, evitarlo acortó la distancia que aún los separaba y devoró su boca con toda la pasión que su cuerpo podía demostrar. Sus manos se perdieron en aquel mar de rizos. No tardó en sentir como las manos de ella se aferraban a su cuello. Se separaron por la falta de aire y ambos notaron como la lujuria y el deseo se dibujaba en ellos.

Tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta su cama y la tumbó con toda la ternura y la delicadeza que era capaz de sacar…


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Espero que les guste el capitulo. Es el primer lemmon que escribo y no sé qué tal habrá quedado. Espero vuestros reviews para que me digáis que os ha parecido. Bueno que muchas gracias por leerme y por los comentarios. Me ha quedado cortito pero estoy de exámenes espero que me perdonéis.

_**Esto no es solo sexo**_

Con sumo cuidado le quitó el, ahora, molesto camisón dejándola cubierta por un conjunto de encaje negro que tapaba lo necesario. Reunió toda la paciencia que le quedaba para hacer de ese encuentro algo especial y no solo un revolcón sin importancia. Estaba encima de ella, observándola. Comenzó por besarle la frente, la nariz, dedicó su atención a cada una de sus orejas y por fin depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

Se pasó la lengua por sus finos labios como si estuviese a punto de capturar una presa. Hermione harta de tanto preámbulo decidió ponerse al mando de la situación. Se colocó encima de Severus y besó sus labios con un hambre voraz. Sus lenguas encajaban perfectamente y sus manos viajaban por sus cuerpos con gran velocidad, como queriendo memorizar sus curvas a través del tacto. Pero ya no era suficiente, necesitaban mas que besos y caricias y así lo hizo saber Snape.

Colocándose encima de Hermione, Severus comenzó a desabrochar el sujetador para dejar al aire un par de pechos sencillamente perfectos, ni grandes ni pequeños. Tras emitir un gruñido comenzó a succionar sus pezones para luego bajar por el ombligo hasta toparse con el último trozo de tela que la cubría. Pensó en usar las manos pero decidió que sería más sensual hacerlo con los dientes, y con sumo cuidado así lo hizo hasta conseguir que la delicada prenda terminara por los suelos.

Hermione por su parte se puso manos a la obra y con una fuerza animal terminó con el bóxer como si de un vulgar enemigo se tratase. Lo que vio debajo de ellos sin duda la asombró, cualquiera diría que escondía algo como "eso" debajo de esas túnicas. Perlas de sudor adornaban sus cuerpos y cada postura que adoptaban parecía ser obra de algún escultor. Tras observar la sonrojada cara de ella, Snape decidió dedicarle toda la atención que se merecía y deslizó uno de sus dedos a la zona más sensible de la bruja, quién no pudo más que dedicarle un gruñido de placer al intruso.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo él decidió parar. Ella le dirigió una ligera mirada de odio mientras observaba como el oscuro mago sonreía al más puro estilo murciélago de las mazmorras. Sin previo aviso ascendió por el cuerpo de la castaña hasta colocar su miembro entre las piernas de ella. Con suma delicadeza la penetró y comenzó un suave vaivén. Sin duda parecían dos amantes acostumbrados el uno al cuerpo del otro.

¡Más rápido profesor! – imploró Hermione.

Y Severus no dudo en obedecer, hasta que por fin uniendo sus voces gritaron respectivamente sus nombres al llegar al clímax. Ambos se quedaron observándose el uno al otro y no pudieron esconder una sonrisa llena de felicidad.


End file.
